The DBZ Episode They Wouldn't Show You On TV
by A Son of the Northern Darkness
Summary: Possibly the most pointless thing ever written which is why you need to read it it includes features such as: Heavy Cursing, No Plot Develpoment or Character Depth
1. The Battle of the Century Or At Least It...

Gundam Wing Vs. DB/Z/GT Vs. Tenchi Muyo/Universe/in Tokyo Vs. SailorMoon Vs. Pokémon  
The Fight of the Century Well It Was A Fight At First  
  
{The story opens with the DBZ people at a major battle against Frieza,Brolli, and all the other DBZ/GT bad guys}  
Mr.Satan: {dances around over Cell's dead body} look I won yay now i'm the champion of the Cell game  
Gohan: What the fuck's he talkin about I killed Cell about 8 years ago  
Goku: {who is humming the brady bunch theme fights Bebi in Super-Saiyan4}. what's that?  
Vegeta:By Jove!   
Gohan:What the fu......  
Trunks:Shi.....   
{the DBZ people are transported through a parallel dimension ending up somewhere else}   
  
Ash: Golly gee wilikers! it's some really buff dudes!!!!!!! I choose you RATTATTA!!!!!!   
{rattata runs madly at Vegeta, Vegeta who picks Rattatta and crushes his head with ease....}   
Rattatta:RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAATTTTAAAAATTTAAAAAAAA(translation:Damn)   
{Vegeta giggles}  
Ash:Damn you that was my highest level Pokemon! a level 2   
Trunks: you know, i have 7 level 100 hundred pokemon and all the rest are above 95   
Ash:WWOOOWWWEEEEGEE!!!!!!!!   
{There is an uncomfortable silence and everyone stares at Trunks}   
Trunks:What?   
Gohan:............ my god you really are gay!   
Vegeta: I thought I raised you better...   
{Piccolo giggles at Vegeta's remark, following laughing so hard that made Piccolo bleed}   
Vegeta:...............   
Goku: I always knew he was gay I just didn't want to say anything  
{As the little transporty thing comes again}   
Goku: Figured it would just piss Vegeta off   
Trunks: Dam..............   
Yamcha: why am i here?   
Krillian:um I dunno why  
Gohan: oh fuck the fucking fuckable fucking thing!!!!!!!!!!   
{all of them are transported to another dimension}  
  
Sailor Moon:I am Sailor Moon!  
{Gohan stares at her with a very wide grin}   
{Videl comes out of nowhere and smacks him}   
Gohan:Fuck  
Trunks:I wonder where she buys her dressess I gotta ask so I can get some for myself!   
{EVERYONE is awestruck,and traumatized}   
{Sailor Scouts and the monster they are facing do that little anime fall over thing}   
{Vegeta blasts the monster the Sailor Scouts are fighting}  
Vegeta:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
Trunks: Nice shot dad   
Vegeta: shut the fucking hell up   
Gohan: Nice fucking damn bitchy assholish fuckable fucking shot!   
Vegeta:Thanks   
{Trunks is very sad}   
{Gohan walks over to Sailor Moon}  
Gohan:wanna go rent a hotel room  
Sailor Moon:um,ok  
{Darien walks in wearing the Tuxedo Mask costume}  
Darien:Where you going bitch  
Sailor Moon: with Gohan  
Darien: but i'm your boyfriend  
Sailor Moon: well over the past couple of weeks i've noticed you throw roses at people and well thats kind of um,gay   
Darien: at least i don't have a stupid wand and 4 other hoes WHO cough ARE cough HOTTER THAN YOU ARE cough sailor scouts  
Gohan:{who is looking at Amy} Damn fucking straight.   
Darien:See!  
Sailor Moon:Oh yeah   
Darien:Yeah!   
Trunks and Gohan:CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!   
{Darien and Sailor Moon start to argue}   
{The portal opens up again}   
DBZ people:damn...........   
Gohan: Damn fucking hell portal, damn i'm tired of this fucking asshole portal   
Goku:  
Ash,Tien, and Yamcha: What the fuck am i here for?   
Gohan: Fucking straight   
  
{our heroes land in a place with giant mobile suits running around the place}   
Ash:{Thinking:if i catch Vegeta, I'll become the most powerful pokemon master!}   
Quatre:Who the fuck are these guys?   
Heero: i dunno   
Wufei: they look weak   
Vegeta: WHAT THE FUCKING DAMN HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?   
WuFei: nothing   
Trowa: maybe if i fire at them, they'll go away  
Gohan:GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU   
{Trowa starts to cry}   
Duo:I will kill you all  
Trunks and Goku: what did you just say?   
Heero:Thats my line  
Duo: Huh?   
Vegeta and Gohan: no no no, SHUT THE DAMN FUCKING HELL UP YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!! YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!   
Duo:ok   
{Gohan notices Sailor Moon is alone}   
Gohan:hey there sweet cheeks   
Sailor Moon:hey stud   
{Gohan and Sailor Moon start making out}   
{Ash pulls out a master ball}   
Ash: I've only got one shot, so i'll give it all i got   
{Vegeta comes over and puches Ash in the head,Ash is temporarily paralyzed}  
Sailor Moon: Ohh Gohan , give it to me give it to me   
Gohan: don't worry hoe, i'll give it to you   
{Goku who looks at the Master Ball mistakes it for a jawbreaker}   
Goku:MMMMMMM .......... candy   
Quatre: I'm going to meet these damn fucking bastards   
All the Gundam wing Boys: {thinking: Whats wrong with Quatre is he PMSing}  
{Gohan looks up at Quatre puts on his clothes and starts off towards him}   
Gohan: Hey the damn fucking cussing is up to me you damn bastard   
Quatre:Shut the damn hell fucking fuck fuckable asshole   
{Quatre and Gohan continue to curse}   
Yamcha: I'm bored and useless in this entire story   
Tien: yeah me too   
Krillian: lets go get some booze  
Yamcha and Tien:ok   
Goku: {biting down on the pokeball}this doesn't taste like candy   
Trunks:when Sailor Moon isn't looking, i'll take her dress   
Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Duo:I think Trunks and Quatre would be perfect together  
Trunks and Quatre: We're not GAY  
Everyone mumbles under there breath:yeah,whatever  
  
{the portal comes again}   
Quatre and Gohan: DAMNIT THE NO GOOD FUCKING THING THIS FUCKING THING IS GETTING ON MY DAMN NERVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Trunks:Damn, so close   
Goku:{still trying to eat thepokeball} it still doesn't taste like candy   
Vegeta:KAKAROTT!!!! IT ISN'T CANDY! IT'S A STUPID POKEBOOGER FOR THE LOVE OF THE FUCKING FUCKER!!!!!!!!   
Tien, Krillian, and Yamcha: booze is good   
Gundam people:{besides Quatre} what the hell?   
Sailor Scouts and Darien: why are we here the only one who has any lines any way is Serena. {all of them walk over to Krillian and the others and start drinking}  
  
{All of the people are transported to Tenchi's house}   
Ryoko:Tenchi who are these people?   
{Gohan looks at Ayeka and grins}   
Ayeka:Screw Tenchi, I'm going for this guy!   
Sailor Moon: Damn player   
Gohan:bitch   
Quatre:asshole   
Mihoshi:{walks over to Sailormoon} hey there cutie  
SailorMoon:{looks a bit confused}   
Mihoshi: {Kisses SailorMoon}  
{Kiyone slaps Mihoshi}   
{Gohan and Ayeka start making out}   
{Quatre looks at Kiyone}   
Quatre: hey there baby, why don't you back that azz up?   
Kiyone: uhhhhhhhhhhh...............   
Goku: IT STILL DOESN"T TASTE LIKE FUCKING CANDY!!!!!!!!!!   
Vegeta: sigh  
{Trunks looks at Tenchi}   
Trunks: heh heh   
{Tenchi running away from Trunks, is homosexually abused by Trunks}  
Ryoko:Damn   
Vegeta:DAMNIT KAKAROTT! IT"S NOT A FUCKING PEICE OF CANDY....  
Ash:it's a pokeball!   
Vegeta:shut the fuck up monkey fucker   
{Ash starts to cry}   
{Vegeta, who is totally pissed, powers up to SSJ5 cursing through the process and destroys the house along with a few lives such as Duo, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Tenchi, Sasami, Darien, Piccolo, and Ash}   
Vegeta:damn fucking bastards   
{The few who survived were Mihoshi, Kiyone, Little Washu, Ryo-ohki, Ryoko, Gohan, and all the Sailor Scouts. Goku who had no idea what was going on this entire skit made it alive for some odd reason.}   
THE END  



	2. Looking For The Dragon's Balls

Gundam Wing Vs. DB/Z/GT Vs. Tenchi Muyo/Universe/in Tokyo Vs. SailorMoon Vs. Pokemon  
Part Two: Looking for the Dragons Balls  
  
Vegeta:{laughs insanely} that was fun   
Gohan: You stupid fucking fucker of fuckers  
{The portal opens back up and they are all transported back to DBZ world}  
Goku: {still trying to eat the pokeball} This is the worst jawbreaker ever  
Vegeta:Dammit Kakarot its not a fucking piece of fucking candy!!!!!!!!!!!  
Goku:It's not? it sure looks like it  
Vegeta:i'm fucking leaving until Goku fucking figures out that fucking thing's not damn fucking candy!  
{Vegeta flies off into the sunset}  
Gohan: {looks over to Sailor Moon} still wanna rent that hotel room  
Sailor Moon: No your an asshole  
Gohan:{frown} fuck  
Goku:{looks up from eating the pokeball} its not candy   
Gohan:{smacks Goku upside the head} took ya fucking long enough to figure it fucking out you fucking dumbass  
Goku:Well what should we do now?  
Gohan:{grumbles} I had some damn plans but that bitch,Sailormoon, is bein' a fucking bitch  
Goku: Well, Vegeta killed all those people; we could look for the dragon'sball's to bring them back  
Trunks: I'll go see if I can suck on them  
Gohan: I got nothin fucking better to do thanks to fuckin Sailormoon   
Sailor Moon: shutup you damn asshole, i guess i can also go  
Goku:Sure why not  
{All of them go back to Goku's and go to bed}  
Chi Chi: Goku, what the FUCK are you fucking doing you damn bitchy mother fucking asshole??  
Gohan:go mom   
Chi Chi: shut the fuck up youngin' and go to your damn room  
Goku: having a sleepover   
Chi Chi:no fucking way you are!   
Goku: wanna go have sex?   
Chi Chi: ok, everyone can stay over   
Mihoshi: okedokely   
Sailormoon: whatever bitch   
Trunks:hehe   
{Trunks later that night, steals Sailormoon's dress and puts it on. He goes outside and starts dancing around, comes back in and goes to sleep}  
{morning}   
SailorMoon: I'm buttnaked!!   
{Gohan stares at Sailor Moon}   
{Trunks gets up. He is still wearing Sailor Moon's dress}   
Trunks: yawn   
Sailormoon: you gay fucking fag!   
Trunks:oh yeah, here is your lovely dress   
Sailor Moon: Damn you Trunks, you ripped it   
Trunks: sorry   
Gohan: you looked better with the dress on Trunks, and you 'Moon, looked better with it off   
Sailor Moon: whatever fag   
Gohan: go suck on the fucking Dragon's Ball's you bitch   
Trunks: don't mind if i do   
{Sailor Moon and Gohan give Trunks an evil look}   
{Mihoshi wakes up butt naked, who is stunning}   
Gohan: by jove you're fucking hott   
Mihoshi: thanks   
{Mihoshi puts on her clothes}  
{Goku comes from outside}   
Trunks: what happened?   
Goku: Chi Chi and i were really hitting it off until she bit my dick really hard, made me go unconscious, and i fell out the window   
everyone: ok .......   
Goku:So how are we gonna get the Dragon's Ball's?  
Gohan:Maybe Sailor Moon can suck them off  
Sailor Moon:{smacks Gohan upside the head} You fuckin asshole   
Trunks: I'd do it!   
{Sailor Moon and Gohan give Trunks another evil look}   
{Vegeta flies in at SSJ5}   
Vegeta: hello you fucking bitches. Oh by the way Gohan, i'm going to adopt you and send Trunks to an orphan home  
Gohan: allright, this is so fucking cool!!   
Goku: oooooooook, first we have to find the portal thing and ...   
Gohan: Screw it   
Goku: ok?   
{They all jump out of the window, the Z Group [or what's left of them] uses their senses to find the Dragon's Ball's}   
Sailor Moon: i think that's one over there   
Gohan: Shut the fuck up, that's not a fucking drago...   
Trunks: yuppers, it's a dragon's ball allright   
Gohan: {muttering} damn mother fucking bitches  
Goku: well that's one   
Mihoshi: where's Vegeta? i saw him a minute ago   
{Vegeta flies back with 5 Dragon's Ball's}   
{everyone is shocked but Gohan and Goku}   
Gohan: no fucking way dad, your so damn fucking cool!   
Goku: you finally did something right   
Vegeta:shutup you fucking asshole, at least i'm sexier than a low class Saiyan bitch   
{Mihoshi stumbles on a round thing}   
Mihoshi: could this be one?   
Goku: yeah, but why are they all so close together?   
Sailor Moon: no one cares about that you asshole   
Gohan: shut the fuck up asshole bitch, he finally has a point in his fucking life   
{they all see a chipmunk dragging more spherical objects and burying them}   
Chipmunk: what the fucking fuck are you fucking fuckers looking at damnit?   
{Vegeta walks over and charges up a big bang attack and hits it btween the eyeballs}   
Vegeta: serves the mother fucking bitch right {spits on him}  



	3. The Dragon Appears To Grant Wishes

Part 3:The Dragon Grants Wishes   
  
Vegeta:{stands victorious over the chipmunks burned little body}   
Gohan:Good fucking job dad you're a helluva lot better than my real fucking dad all he ever wanted to do was save every fucking thing  
{Goku finishes assembling the Dragons Balls and then looks over to the fried chipmunk}  
Goku:mmm breakfast  
{Everyone stares at Goku for a moment}  
Goku:what I was raised by an old guy in the woods for several years and this chipmunks good eatin accordin to him  
All:...Right  
{Goku picks up the Chipmunk and swallows it}  
{Everyone else throws up}  
Goku:Ok now back to work  
{Goku gets up and walks ovber to the Dragons Balls}  
Tien,Chaozu,and all the other Sailorscouts: you think we'll get a part in this chapter  
Krillin:I don't think so anyways we have to wait and see if Yamcha can get a date in this bar  
Yamcha:Come on go out with me i'm good in bed my blow up doll said so  
Woman: I said no 1,000 times already {pulls out a stungun and shocks Yamcha}  
{Yamcha falls to the floor}  
Vegeta and Gohan:{look over to Sailormoon} What the motherfucking hell was that all about  
Sailormoon:How the fuck would I know you stupid dumbasses  
{Goku starts calling the Dragon} Oh great and mighty Dragon come forth to grant our wishes  
Trunks:please oh great mighty powerful hard long snake-like one  
{The dragon rises from the balls and looks more like a normal sized snake than a great dragon god}  
Dragon:{speaks in a voice like someone who has inhaled to much helium} I am the Eternal Dragon what do you stupid motherfucking sons of assholes want  
{Vegeta begins to laugh insanely and makes jokes of the dragons size}  
Dragon:What the hell are you laughing at you stupid bastard i'll kick you square in the nuts so you better respect my authoritah  
{Vegeta falls down laughing not seeing the dragon grow to a larger size he turns around and looks at it}  
Vegeta:Holy motherfucking shit  
Dragon:{swallows Vegeta in one gulp} mmm tastes like chicken  
Gohan:Goddammit you ate my new motherfuckin dad dammit why I liked him why couldn't you eat that fuckin retard who was my first dad I hated him he was a fuckin moron  
Dragon:{swallows Gohan also and goes back to normal size} anyone else wanna say something about me  
All:No!  
Dragon:Now why did you summon me  
All:we wanted wishes  
Dragon:Dammit thats what everyone wants thats all I here is Dragon grant me this or Dragon I want and please Dragon and after 10,000 years it gets quite annoying thats all they fuckin want I tried to have a conversation once but the guy shot himself in the head I don't know why I mean all I did was talk about myself but ok i'll grant your wishes  
Everyone:thank you mister dragon sir  
Dragon:Now what are your wishes  
Goku:Well I want everyone who Vegeta killed at that Tenchi kids house to be brought back  
Dragon:Your goddamn wish is granted  
Trunks:Mr.Dragon uh sir I want to tell the man I love how I feel  
Dragon:uh man whats fuckin wrong with you well anyways i'll grant you your wish  
{The portal appears and Trunks is teleported to a large concert stadium with Goten as the only one in the aduience}  
{Trunks wearing a red dress walks out onto stage Goten stares at Trunks}  
Goten:Hey you feelin alright why the fuck you wearin that dress  
{Trunks picks up the microphone and begins to sing}  
Trunks:{a few minutes later}and I will always love you  
{finishes singing}  
Goten:Dammit Trunks i'm not gay how many times do i have to tell you  
Trunks: but when we were in that hotel room after the Back Street Boy's concert   
Goten:Man I was drunk and you sucked my dick  
Trunks:{cries}this relationship is over  
Goten:What the fuck are you talking about there is no relationship between us I got a girlfriend and i'm not gay  
{Switches back to the dragon and everyone else}  
Dragon:Next damned wish  
Sailormoon:Um Dragon could you please bring back Gohan I really love him and I want to be with him  
Dragon:Who the fuckin fuck is Gohan  
Sailormoon:The second goddamn blonde guy you just ate  
Dragon:oh yeah   
{Dragon spits up Gohan}  
Sailormoon:Eww thats fuckin gross  
{Gohan wakes up and jumps around cussing about the nasty dragon goo and being swallowed by the dragon}  
Gohan:Goodfuckingdammit shit head fuck fucking fucker cocklicker hell fuck  
Sailormoon:{runs over and hugs Gohan}you're back  
Gohan:Hey you still wanna go get that hotel room  
Sailormoon:{nods}  
Gohan:then lets fuckin go  
{Gohan and Sailormoon fly off toward a hotel}  
Dragon:alright next motherfuckin wish damned mortals  
Mihoshi:Dragon sir I want more romance comics  
Dragon:finally a fucking normal wish{sneezes and a pile of romance comics fall from the sky next to Mihoshi}  
Mihoshi:thank you dragon  
Dragon:any other fucking assholes want some wishes{looks around}excellent well my job is done here  
{the dragon dissappears in a flash of light}  
  
Now that the dragon has been called and everyones wishes granted what will our heroes do next find out in part 4 coming soon  
  



	4. 

Part 4: Trunks Gets His Ass Kicked By The Suprise Musical Guests  
  
{9 months after the Dragon appeared and granted everybody's wishes}  
Sailormoon:{holds three babies}Oh where the fuck is Gohan he's the one who got me pregnant he should be supporting these little bastards not me  
Gohan:{walks in}hey bitch  
Sailormoon:don't you hey bitch me where the hell have you been all day  
Gohan:I've been out all day lookin for a job so we can feed the little brats anyways aren't you queen of the moon should'nt you have some goddamn money or did it all blow up when Piccolo blew the fuckin thing to little bitty pieces  
Sailormoon:FUCK YOU I WANT A DIVORCE  
Gohan:fine you stupid bitch  
Sailormoon:{drops all the babies except little Joe who hangs on her nipple with his teeth}i'm leaving and taking the dog with me  
Gohan:{sighs}we don't have a dog we have three kids that popped out of you stupid blonde bitch I figure even you cold remember that  
{cut to Goku's house}  
Goku:{holds his bleeding dick in his hands}goddamit Chi-Chi how many times have I told you your not supposed to use your teeth now I have to go back to the doctor so he can stitch it back on this has to be what the fourth time this month  
Chi-Chi:Sorry its not my fault you said don't be gentle so I used my teeth its your fault you can't get a hard-on and it's always soft  
Goku:Dammit Chi-Chi you know it's a medical condition {thnks back to when Cell kicked him in the balls he starts to cry and runs out of the room}  
Chi-Chi:god what a pussy{picks up the phone and calls a phone sex line}  
{cut to Bulma's}  
Bulma:{sighs}why did the dragon have to eat Vegeta sure he wasn't nice but {starts to finger herself}oh god he was so good in bed{she speeds up the process and soon cums everywhere}  
{the phone rings}  
Bulma:{she wipes her hands off}oh shit{she answers the phone}hello this is Bulma speaking  
Trunks:hey mom how are things going  
Bulma:{licks the cum off her finger}mm good  
Trunks:thats nice{not knowing she's talking about the cum and not how things are going}It's to bad about Goku and Chi-Chi and Gohan and Sailormoon  
Bulma:what do ya fuckin mean?  
Trunks:oh you didn't know they all got divorce's I told Gohan he could stay with me cause i'd always be there for him then he said go suck some sailors dick and then I cried  
Bulma:so they all broke up{thinks to herself about Goku and starts fingering herself again}oh thats terrible  
Trunks:yeah thats what I said but I think I have an idea to get them back together  
Bulma:oh  
Trunks:yeah I was gonna hold a concert to get them back together  
Bulma:Trunks no one wants to hear you sing again  
Trunks:{starts crying then stops}i'm not gonna sing I was gonna get my friends the Backstreet Boy's   
Bulma:Oh really wow they suck  
Trunks:Hey don't say that their very talented singers  
Bulma:yeah whatever{hangs up}  
Trunks:{still talking}hey mom are you there mom?{looks over to the Backstreet Boy's} I think she liked the idea guys c'mon group hug  
Backstreet Boy's:{hugs Trunks}we love you guy  
Trunks:ok now lets get back to bed  
{they all lay down in the same bed}  
{the next morning}  
Trunks:Ok guys it's time to set up for the concert  
Backstreet Boy's:alright guy  
{they all head out to the stadium dealy where the concert will be}  
{meanwhile at the Doctors}  
Doctor:I'm sorry Goku but we can't stitch your dick back on i'm afraid you can either live without a dick or...  
Goku:yes?  
Doctor:{says ominously}have a sex change  
Goku:are you sure are those my only choices  
Doctor:...  
Goku:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Doctor:calm down man you have another choice we can paste your dick back on with this {pulls out a glue stick}  
Goku:I'll take that choice  
Doctor:thats what I thought how did this happen anyways?  
Goku:That stupid bitch Chi-Chi bit my dick off again  
Doctor:damn if I were you i'd smack that stupid bitch and say goddammit bitch i'm tired of having my fuckin dick bit off if you don't stop i'm gonna tear your tits off and shove them down your throat  
Goku:what the hell are you talking about  
Doctor:oh sorry well shall we get that thing back on  
Goku:fuck yes   
Doctor:{uses the glue stick and pastes Goku's dick back on}there we go  
Goku:thanks doc{flies off}  
{cut to later that night}  
{everyone has gathered into a large stadium for the concert}  
Gohan:I hate these fuckin faggots and if Trunks sings with them i'm gonna commit suicide  
Sailormoon:fine I hope he does then I won't have to listen to your bitchin anymore  
Chi-Chi:{looks at Goku}oh look its the little kid who can't get a hard-on dammit you suck I don't know why I married you  
Goku:{thinks to himself from the therapy classes he took i'm strong and I don't need her he repeats this in his head then see's Yamcha,Krillin,Tien,Chaozu,and all the Sailorscouts walk by holding food he then jumps on them and steals their food}fuck Chi-Chi I found my first true love food  
Trunks:{walks on stage}ok everyone its time for the concert to begin please welcome our guests the Backstreet Boy's  
{The Backsreet Boy's walk out on stage and begin to play}  
Backstreet Boy's:lalalalalala  
{everyone screams and covers their ears}  
Everyone:Make it stop oh fucking god make it stop  
{suddenly the stage explodes and KoRn is standing where the stage once was the Backstreet Boy's are all flaming and dieing and shit}  
Backstreet Boy's:ahh help help oh shit help me guy  
KoRn:{claps their hands and they all turn into big demon things and start to beat the fucking shit out of Trunks for getting the Backstreet Boy's to play instead of them or one of the other good rock bands like Godsmack,Disturbed,Rob Zombie and such}take that you goddamn pussy{continues to beat the shit out of him}  
Everyone:YAY!!!  
KoRn:{finishes beating the fucking shit out of that little pussy Trunks and goes back to normal not demon KoRn monsters cause they're kewl but they can't sing like the real KoRn and they make their instruments appear and start to play Freak On A Leash}  
  
Something takes a part of me.   
Something lost and never seen.   
Everytime I start to believe,   
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.   
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)   
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)   
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)   
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.   
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.   
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.   
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.   
You'll never see fall from grace   
  
Something takes a part of me.   
You and I were meant to be.   
I cheat, but for me to lay.   
Something takes a part of me.   
  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)   
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)   
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)   
Nothing in my life is free... is free   
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.   
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.   
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.   
You'll never see fall from grace  
  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema   
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema   
  
GO!   
  
So...fight! something on the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
So...something on the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
Fight...something of the   
No...some things they fight   
Fight...something of the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.   
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.   
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.   
You'll never see fall from grace   
  
Part of me...   
Oh...   
{somehow the supposedly evil music makes everyone happy and their problems are all solved without the use of mind bending drugs well maybe it helped Gohan a little but thats a different story I think or maybe its not or maybe...}  
{hours later after several more bands show up and play their cool songs the concert is over and the leader of KoRn Jonathan Davis steps up}  
Jon Davis:I think we've all learned a very important lesson here today i'm just not sure what that lesson is but it's very important   
Everyone:Thanks KoRn visit anytime you want  
KoRn:We might just do that{fades back to the depths of hell}  
THE END  
  
  



	5. 

Part 5:The Final Chapter?  
  
{These are the events following KoRn's charity concert for Goku and the others}  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi:  
After Goku was able to get a boner again him and Chi-Chi went on their second honey moon and came back with Chi-Chi pregnant with twins  
  
Gohan and Sailormoon:  
They're still married but they now live in the ghetto with three children. Little Joe bit off Sailormoon's right nipple and Gohan got a job at Burgerking  
  
Trunks:  
Is still in intensive care with the Backstreet Boy's after KoRn's concert  
  
Everybody else:  
Went on to lead boring uneventful lives cause they had no part in this story except for talking in parts where I couldn't think of anything else to read  
  
KoRn:  
Went on to have more concerts for Goku and the others and soon became the most powerful band in the universe and such 


	6. Network Executives

Part 6:Network Executives  
  
{Everybody sits in the lobby of a large building}  
P.A.:Calling Mr.Goku to office 12 floor 2 repaet calling Mr.Goku   
Goku:{hops out of his suit and flies through the floor into the office}  
Annoying network Executive 1:Ah Goku good to see you   
Annoying network Executive 2:Guess your wondering why we called you here  
Goku:no not really  
Annoying network Executive 1:that's great well it seems we've pissed a few readers off and we have to fix that  
Annoying network Executive 2:yep so we're gonna have to change a few things about you  
Goku:um alright  
Annoying network Executive 1&2:that's good  
Annoying network Executive 1:first whenever something bad happens we want you to make a reference to the Great War  
Goku:what Great War?  
Annoying network Executive 2:now see their's your problem you didn't let us finish you see whenever you refer to the Great War and someone asks you about it you quickly change the subject   
Goku:...Okay  
Annoying network Executive 2: oh yes and from now you must ride a power wheels car to work  
Goku:power wheel's car?  
Annoying network Executive 1:it's a little bitty car that runs on a battery   
Goku:why the hell do I have to drive that? I quit  
Annoying network Executive 2:i'm sorry you can't quit you signed a contract  
Goku:this is just like in the Great war  
Annoying network Executive 1:what Great War?  
Goku:nevermind that now  
Annoying network Executive 2:alright you can go now  
{Goku flies back through the floor}  
P.A.:calling Little Joe to office 12 floor 2  
Little Joe:{hops out of his chair and crawls to the office}  
Annoying network Executive 1:hi Joe  
Little Joe:Ba ba ba  
Annoying network Executive 2:really thats great  
Annoying network Executive 1:Alright Joe you really haven't pissed off anybody but we still think we can change some things about you   
Annoying network Executive 2:{nods}uh-huh something to make you even more likeable  
Little Joe:I poop my pants  
Annoying network Executive 2:now you could do that a little less  
Annoying network Executive 1:yeah it's not healthy and besides it stinks  
Little Joe:?...Cookie Monster  
Annoying network Executive 1:That's nice   
Little Joe:{hops out of his chair and crawls away}  
P.A.:Calling Mr.Gohan please to come to office 12 room 2  
Gohan:Goddammit I don't wanna go  
Goku:Thats what many said when drafted into the army for the Great War  
Gohan:what Great War?  
Goku:never you mind that now it's your turn to go  
Gohan:god fucking dammit{He flies through the hole Goku made}  
Annoying network Executive 1:hey Gohan nice to see ya  
Annoying network Executive 2:yes very nice  
Gohan:what the fuck ever   
Annoying network Executive 1:Now Gohan maybe if you stopped cussing people would...  
Gohan:maybe if you shut the fuck up and quit yer bitchin we wouldn't be in here in the first place who cares if a couple people bitch about it after all thats why this goddamn story was written in the first place I mean if the writers didn't want me to cuss then they wouldn't have made me do it in the first place  
Annoying network Executive 1:that's good now for the next change from now on you must speak with a British accent  
Gohan:But we're speaking japanese how am I supposed to speak in a British accent when i'm speaking japanese  
Annoying network Executive 1:We'll give you that but this is being read by americans and it's in english so speak with a British accent  
Gohan:{speaking in a British accent}all fucking right  
Annoying network Executive 2:Oh yes and your name is now Willy B. Short  
Willy B.Short:{speaking in British accent}why must I fucking change may name to that?  
Annoying network Executive 1:hehehe just because  
Annoying network Executive 2:Alright you can go now  
Willy B. Short:{British accent}alright  
Annoying network Executive 1:oh wait before you go are you married?  
Willy B. Short:{British accent}yeah why?  
Annoying network Executive 1:we want you to divorce your wife and marry a 70 year old cross-dresser named Kevin  
Willy B. Short:{British accent}who's coming in next?  
Annoying network Executive 2:Trunks  
Willy B. Short:{British accent}how about you make him marry Kevin he'd like that{flies back through the hole}  
  
{3 months later}  
  
P.A.:Willy B. Short please report to office 12 floor 2  
Willy B. Short:{flies through the hole in the floor they still haven't fixed}  
Annoying network Executive 2: Welcome back Willy B. Short it's time to change some things again like from now on your name is Tinky Winky and whenever you enter or leave a room we'd like you to say Bip-bop-diddly  
Tinky Winky formerly known as Willy B. Short who was before that formerly known as Gohan:{still in British accent}alright  
Annoying network Executive 1:so how are things going with you and Kevin?  
Tinky Winky:{British accent}oh good except the poor thing broke a hip  
Annoying network Executive 1:oh thats to bad have you seen Goku?  
Tinky Winky:{British accent}his Power Wheel's battery died on the way to work it did  
{cut to Goku sitting in his broken down Power Wheel talking to a mechanic}  
Goku:this reminds me of the Great War  
Mechanic:what Great War?  
Goku:I didn't pay you to talk snap snap hop to it  
Mechanic:ok listen mister I don't know who you are but if you don't stop talking about the "Great War" soon i'm gonna jam this wrench right here up your ass besides like i've said before all you need is a new battery   
Goku:battery bah we didn't have batteries in the Great War and we did just fine  
Mechanic:{sighs and walks off}  
  
{2 more months pass my doesn't time just pass quickly look it's already past your bedtime}  
  
Tinky Winky:{walks into the Network Executive's office speaking in British accent and crying} Bip-bop-diddly  
Annoying network Executive 1:what's wrong Tinky Winky?  
Tinky Winky:{still crying in British accent}I don't know who I am and I have to speak in this accent and I divorced my wife to marry a 70 year old crossdresser named Kevin{he bursts into insane laughing and falls to the ground gibbering}  
Annoying network Executive 2:oh he's gone mad  
Annoying network Executive 1:why yes he has{presses a button}security please escort Tinky Winky to the street curb  
Tinky Winky:{suddenly remembers everything}no i'm not Tinky Winky i'm Gohan{he charges up a large badass kamehameha blast and fires it at the network executives}  
Annoying network Executive 1&2:you can destroy us but two more will take our place  
{the blast makes them explode and when the smoke clears there bodies pull back together and four new ones stand in there place}  
Gohan:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo{fires more blasts until they exsist no more}  
Everyone:hurray  
  
Part 7 coming soon  



	7. Trunks Gets His Ass Kicked By The Supris...

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters below and I can't say I don't own the musical groups cause if I did they wouldn't be a suprise anymore but I don't own them whoever they may be  
  
Part 4: Trunks Gets His Ass Kicked By The Suprise Musical Guests(Edited Version)  
  
{9 months after the Dragon appeared and granted everybody's wishes}  
Sailormoon:{holds three babies}Oh where the fuck is Gohan he's the one who got me pregnant he should be supporting these little bastards not me  
Gohan:{walks in}hey bitch  
Sailormoon:don't you hey bitch me where the hell have you been all day  
Gohan:I've been out all day lookin for a job so we can feed the little brats anyways aren't you queen of the moon should'nt you have some goddamn money or did it all blow up when Piccolo blew the fuckin thing to little bitty pieces  
Sailormoon:FUCK YOU I WANT A DIVORCE  
Gohan:fine you stupid bitch  
Sailormoon:{drops all the babies except little Joe who hangs on her nipple with his teeth}i'm leaving and taking the dog with me  
Gohan:{sighs}we don't have a dog we have three kids that popped out of you stupid blonde bitch I figure even you cold remember that  
{cut to Goku's house}  
Goku:{holds his bleeding dick in his hands}goddamit Chi-Chi how many times have I told you your not supposed to use your teeth now I have to go back to the doctor so he can stitch it back on this has to be what the fourth time this month  
Chi-Chi:Sorry its not my fault you said don't be gentle so I used my teeth its your fault you can't get a hard-on and it's always soft  
Goku:Dammit Chi-Chi you know it's a medical condition {thnks back to when Cell kicked him in the balls he starts to cry and runs out of the room}  
Chi-Chi:god what a pussy{picks up the phone and calls a phone sex line}  
{cut to Bulma's}  
Bulma:{sighs}why did the dragon have to eat Vegeta sure he wasn't nice but (SCENE MISSING)  
{the phone rings}  
Bulma:(SCENE MISSING)oh shit{she answers the phone}hello this is Bulma speaking  
Trunks:hey mom how are things going  
Bulma:(SCENE MISSING)mm good  
Trunks:thats nice(SCENE MISSING)It's to bad about Goku and Chi-Chi and Gohan and Sailormoon  
Bulma:what do ya fuckin mean?  
Trunks:oh you didn't know they all got divorce's I told Gohan he could stay with me cause i'd always be there for him then he said go suck some sailors dick and then I cried  
Bulma:so they all broke up(SCENE MISSING)oh thats terrible  
Trunks:yeah thats what I said but I think I have an idea to get them back together  
Bulma:oh  
Trunks:yeah I was gonna hold a concert to get them back together  
Bulma:Trunks no one wants to hear you sing again  
Trunks:{starts crying then stops}i'm not gonna sing I was gonna get my friends *NSync  
Bulma:Oh really wow they suck  
Trunks:Hey don't say that their very talented singers  
Bulma:yeah whatever{hangs up}  
Trunks:{still talking}hey mom are you there mom?{looks over to *Nsync} I think she liked the idea guys c'mon group hug  
*NSycnc:{hugs Trunks}we love you guy  
Trunks:ok now lets get back to bed  
{they all lay down in the same bed}  
{the next morning}  
Trunks:Ok guys it's time to set up for the concert  
*Nsync:alright guy  
{they all head out to the stadium dealy where the concert will be}  
{meanwhile at the Doctors}  
Doctor:I'm sorry Goku but we can't stitch your dick back on i'm afraid you can either live without a dick or...  
Goku:yes?  
Doctor:{says ominously}have a sex change  
Goku:are you sure are those my only choices  
Doctor:...  
Goku:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Doctor:calm down man you have another choice we can paste your dick back on with this {pulls out a glue stick}  
Goku:I'll take that choice  
Doctor:thats what I thought how did this happen anyways?  
Goku:That stupid bitch Chi-Chi bit my dick off again  
Doctor:damn if I were you i'd smack that stupid bitch and say goddammit bitch i'm tired of having my fuckin dick bit off if you don't stop i'm gonna tear your tits off and shove them down your throat  
Goku:what the hell are you talking about  
Doctor:oh sorry well shall we get that thing back on  
Goku:fuck yes   
Doctor:{uses the glue stick and pastes Goku's dick back on}there we go  
Goku:thanks doc{flies off}  
{cut to later that night}  
{everyone has gathered into a large stadium for the concert}  
Gohan:I hate these fuckin faggots and if Trunks sings with them i'm gonna commit suicide  
Sailormoon:fine I hope he does then I won't have to listen to your bitchin anymore  
Chi-Chi:{looks at Goku}oh look its the little kid who can't get a hard-on dammit you suck I don't know why I married you  
Goku:{thinks to himself from the therapy classes he took i'm strong and I don't need her he repeats this in his head then see's Yamcha,Krillin,Tien,Chaozu,and all the Sailorscouts walk by holding food he then jumps on them and steals their food}fuck Chi-Chi I found my first true love food  
Trunks:{walks on stage}ok everyone its time for the concert to begin please welcome our guests *NSync  
{*NSync walks out on stage and begin to play}  
*NSync:lalalalalala  
{everyone screams and covers their ears and Piccolos head explodes}  
Everyone:Make it stop oh fucking god make it stop  
{suddenly the stage explodes and KoRn is standing where the stage once was *NSync are all flaming and dieing and shit}  
*NSync:ahh help help oh shit help me guy  
KoRn:{claps their hands and they all turn into big demon things and start to beat the fucking shit out of Trunks for getting *NSync to play instead of them or one of the other good rock bands like Godsmack,Disturbed,Rob Zombie and such}take that you goddamn pussy{continues to beat the shit out of him}  
Everyone:YAY!!!  
KoRn:{finishes beating the fucking shit out of that little pussy Trunks and goes back to normal not demon KoRn monsters cause they're kewl but they can't sing like the real KoRn and they make their instruments appear and start to play Freak On A Leash}  
  
Something takes a part of me.   
Something lost and never seen.   
Everytime I start to believe,   
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.   
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)   
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)   
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)   
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.   
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.   
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.   
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.   
You'll never see fall from grace   
  
Something takes a part of me.   
You and I were meant to be.   
I cheat, but for me to lay.   
Something takes a part of me.   
  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)   
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)   
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)   
Nothing in my life is free... is free   
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.   
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.   
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.   
You'll never see fall from grace  
  
Boom na da mmm dum na ema   
Da boom na da mmm dum na ema   
  
GO!   
  
So...fight! something on the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
So...something on the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
Fight...something of the   
No...some things they fight   
Fight...something of the...   
Fight...some things they fight   
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.   
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.   
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.   
You'll never see fall from grace   
  
Part of me...   
Oh...   
{somehow the supposedly evil music makes everyone happy and their problems are all solved without the use of mind bending drugs well maybe it helped Gohan a little but thats a different story I think or maybe its not or maybe...}  
{hours later after several more bands show up and play their cool songs the concert is over and the leader of KoRn Jonathan Davis steps up}  
Jon Davis:I think we've all learned a very important lesson here today i'm just not sure what that lesson is but it's very important   
Everyone:Thanks KoRn visit anytime you want  
KoRn:We might just do that{fades back to the depths of hell}  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
